Una película de dinosaurios
by DespairCrow
Summary: El aburrimiento de Tsukishima parecía eterno, pero por suerte apareció su mejor amigo, Yamaguchi, para invitarlo a ver una película nueva sobre dinosaurios. ¿Cómo les irá al cine a estos chicos? De los creadores de "Un mal summary" llega: "Un mal título". No incluye yaoi.


¡He regresado con dos historias nuevas! Que milagro (?). Se me ocurrió escribir este pequeño one-shot después de ver Jurassic World hace una semana. La película me gusto mucho, aunque hubo cosas que fueron demasiado predecibles.

 **Advertencias:** ¿Posible OOC? Y uno que otro spoiler de la película.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi -a quien yo amo por crear a semejantes idiotas-. Yo solo uso a sus personajes para escribir cualquier babosada que se me ocurra.

* * *

Era sábado por la tarde, había terminado sus deberes desde temprano y estaba aburrido. Acomodó sus lentes y miró el reloj en su muñeca, el cual marcaba las 2:36 pm.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, ahora mirando algún punto en el techo. Necesitaba entretenerse con algo, lo que fuera, y escuchar música no era una opción ya que tuvo que prestarle sus audífonos a su hermano, Akiteru, ya que éste tenía que escuchar un audiolibro para un trabajo de la universidad.

De pronto algo en su mente hizo clic: un libro, podía leer un libro. Se puso de pie, se acercó a su escritorio y tomó un libro no muy grueso con pasta roja que ahí se encontraba. No podía creer que se le hubiera olvidado que ahí se encontraba. Era una historia acerca de un chico que buscaba un extraño árbol con propiedades medicinales que brillaba con múltiples colores, o algo así había entendido después de haber leído una pequeña reseña.

Fue hacia su cama y optó por sentarse, recargando su espalda contra la pared. Sabía que tarde o temprano le terminaría doliendo la espalda, mas no le importó.

Una vez hecho esto, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer el prólogo. Debía admitir que esas primeras páginas lograron captar su atención, pero no sentía las suficientes ganas para leer. Maldijo su poca disposición y trató de seguir con la lectura.

Leyó un par de renglones y entonces escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

─Tsukki, soy yo, Yamaguchi.- se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

─Hm...Pasa.

El visitante entró diciendo un 'con permiso' y se acercó al chico de lentes.

─¿Te interrumpo?- preguntó el recién llegado, mirando el libro que aún se encontraba en las manos de Tsukishima.

─No realmente.

El rubio cerró el libro y lo hizo a un lado. Le dirigió una mirada indiferente a su pecoso amigo y éste pudo deducir que el chico de lentes se preguntaba a que se debía su visita.

─Ah, cierto.- comenzó a decir Yamaguchi.- Quería saber si no quieres ir al cine.

─¿Acaso hay alguna película que valga la pena ver?- le preguntó Tsukishima con fastidio.

No era como si tuviera algo en contra de salir para matar su terrible aburrimiento, pero no se encontraba tan desesperado como para ver algún filme estúpido, malo y sin gracia. Además, no sabía que había actualmente en cartelera y no podía decir si dejar que su amigo eligiera una película fuera una buena opción.

─Eh... Bueno.- habló con nerviosismo el de pecas.- Hace un par de días salió esa película de dinosaurios... este... Jurassic... algo.

─Uhm... De acuerdo.

─¿E-en serio? ¡Genial!- Yamaguchi sonrió emocionado.

─Sí, sí.- Tsukishima suspiró, a veces su mejor amigo se alegraba demasiado por cosas muy tontas.

Salieron de la casa de los Tsukishima y se dirigieron a tomar un autobús, llegando al centro comercial más cercano en quince minutos.

Ambos chicos caminaron con dirección al cine y, una vez ahí, revisaron los horarios de la película, optando por comprar boletos para la función de la sala 4, la cual empezaba a las 3:20.

Esperaron unos minutos, puesto que aún era muy pronto para entrar a la sala. Yamaguchi compró unas palomitas pequeñas y un refresco, mientras que Tsukishima prefirió adquirir sólo una simple botella de agua.

Entraron a la sala con unos diez minutos de anticipación y subieron las escaleras, hasta llegar a la antepenúltima fila de asientos. Se sentaron en las butacas centrales y el pecoso dejó su bebida en el portavasos, volteando a ver a su acompañante momentos después para ofrecerle palomitas, pero el rubio se negó, no deseaba ingerir comida alguna por el momento.

Poco a poco fue llegando más gente, logrando que la mayoría de los asientos fueran ocupados.

Los anuncios comenzaron y, al finalizar estos, Yamaguchi ya se había encargado de comer gran parte de las palomitas, además, su vaso ya sólo estaba lleno hasta la mitad.

Finalmente, la película comenzó. Al principio todo fue normal, hasta que comenzaron a aparecer los dinosaurios. El chico de cabello oscuro comenzó a hacer preguntas, en voz baja, referentes a los dinosaurios.

"¿Qué dinosaurio es ese?" era la pregunta más frecuente, cuestionamiento al que el más alto respondía refunfuñando el nombre del reptil. El pecoso siempre le contestaba diciendo "De verdad sabes mucho, Tsukki", mientras que el de lentes le replicaba, una y otra vez, con un indiferente "Cállate, Yamaguchi".

Habrían pasado unos veinte minutos de la película cuando Tadashi al fin había dejado de molestar a su amigo con sus constantes preguntas, sin embargo, de vez en cuando se escuchaban unos ligeros chillidos de su parte. Emitía esos sonidos cada vez que el Indominus Rex asesinaba a alguno de los otros dinosaurios, reacción que le pareció algo exagerada al rubio.

Por su parte, el de pecas volteaba a ver de vez en cuando a su acompañante, esperando ver alguna reacción por parte del otro. El chico con anteojos mantenía la vista fija en la enorme pantalla del lugar, tenía una expresión casi indiferente, pero Yamaguchi estaba seguro de que de vez en cuando el semblante serio era perturbado por unos momentos, dando paso a pequeñas muecas de emoción, intriga, entre otras.

Llegó una parte en la que el cuarteto de velociraptores traicionó al protagonista y Tadashi no pudo evitar expresar su indignación con un audible "¡No puede ser!", arrepintiéndose momentos después, ya que algunas personas se quejaron, incluyendo a Tsukishima. Se avergonzó y se encogió de hombros, regañándose mentalmente.

El resto del filme siguió sin problemas; Yamaguchi ya no había hecho más ruido, pero el rubio podía notar que el pecoso se estaba conteniendo, podía asegurar que si no fuera así los chillidos hubieran regresado.

Casi al final, con la pelea del Tiranosaurio Rex contra el Indominus, así como la aparición del único velociraptor que seguía vivo, Yamaguchi se había emocionado mucho y éste, además, dedujo que Tsukki se encontraba expectante.

El pecoso de vez en cuando podía ver que su amigo apretaba los labios, dando a entender que estaba sintiendo la misma, o incluso más emoción que el. Le pareció divertido el ver así a Tsukishima, quien ya había mandado al diablo parte de su anterior indiferencia.

Llegó un punto, al terminar la pelea entre los enormes reptiles, en el que Tadashi podía asegurar que el de lentes parecía estar a punto de gritar como fangirl en un concierto de banda juvenil. Tuvo que reprimir una pequeña risa, el imaginar a Tsukki gritando de aquella forma era algo demasiado extremo.

Llegó el término de la película y salieron de la sala. Una vez fuera, caminaron por el centro comercial.

Yamaguchi empezó a hablar sobre la película. Para el, los dinosaurios fueron impresionantes, la historia le pareció emocionante y entretenida, entre otras cosas.

No obstante, Tsukishima no hizo comentarios positivos al respecto. Alegó que algunos dinosaurios no eran tan realistas, la historia tenía elementos predecibles, entre otras cosas.

Encontró mil defectos en el filme y se quejó diciendo que su amigo era demasiado conformista.

El de pecas se río para sus adentros. Cualquiera diría que Tsukishima era demasiado crítico y que la película no le había gustado ni un poco, pero para Yamaguchi era diferente, el conocía demasiado bien al rubio y sabía que, aunque no lo admitiera, había disfrutado muchísimo la película.

* * *

Tsukishima es un nerd. Un nerd de los dinosaurios. Y uno muy complejo (?). Ugh, lo odio y lo amo, maldito titán rubio megane (?). Y Yamaguchi, pequeño cosito hermoso, ¿cómo haces para comprender las expresiones prácticamente invisibles de Tsukki? (?)

Al escribir esto recordé cierto capítulo en el que Yamaguchi afirma que Tsukki estaba emocionado, pero que no se notaba muy bien en su cara y...bueno, incluí algo parecido aquí (?).

Le dedico este fanfic a una amiga de Facebook que, gracias a que me etiquetó en un gracioso fanart, me animó a terminar esta tontería. Bendita sea mi estimada (?).

Como sea, gracias por leer.


End file.
